


Мальчик, ты — снег

by WTF Fairy Tail 2021 (WTFB_FairyTail)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mini, Out of Character, Songfic, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/WTF%20Fairy%20Tail%202021
Summary: Мальчик, ты — снег,Которого не будет.Я докажу, что ты — слеп,Как и другие люди...Скоро придет весна,Прилетят другие птицы,Будет ночь нежна -Меня ждут другие... (с) Луна "Мальчик, ты - снег"
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser





	Мальчик, ты — снег

Для Джувии жизнь закончилась. Закончилась в тот момент, в тот короткий промежуток времени, когда она потеряла всё — но ещё не нашла Грэя. Отмороженный опоздал всего на несколько секунд, но их хватило, чтобы стать абсолютно, совершенно пустой. Такой, какой она боялась стать больше всего на свете — и ей было и больно, и страшно от этого. Но преобладало только одно — снег.

_В её душе шёл снег._

Она не хотела смотреть на него, но смотрела. Потому, что так надо. Потому, что в жизни нужна цель, но какая цель может быть у пустышки?

Ночь наступала мягко, как кошка на своих мягких подушечках лап. Хищница, пожирающая сердца. И небо — о, это проклятое небо… В нём было так много звёзд, но увы — ни одна не могла упасть по её желанию, по необходимости. Ей нужен был смысл, ей нужна была цель, но какая цель могла быть у пустоты?

Наполниться.

Она стала снегом. Падала, падала с огромной высоты, распадалась из единого целого на множество мелких осколков, летела вниз в смертоносном танце из угасающих слёз и чувств — и разбивалась, таяла, исчезала. У Джувии не было выбора. Она даже попыталась!

Она попыталась подарить ему себя, попыталась отдать себя в чью-то власть, сделать свой снег прочнее… Увы, у неё не вышло.

А потом они стояли на какой-то крыше, он — опять с голым торсом, она — в извечном плаще, но без шляпки, с растрепавшимися волосами и красными от слёз глазами. Её губы дрожали, и с летнего неба падал пушистый белый снег, укрывая улицы Магнолии белым пушистым покрывалом, таким же холодным, как и Отмороженный, который не смог — не оценил тот дар, что она ему преподнесла.

— Знаешь... Это было даже забавно, — Грэй смотрел в небо, качая головой.

— Мальчик… — грустно хмыкнула она, вкладывая всю иронию ситуации в эти слова. Он вскинулся, посмотрел на неё, обжигая гневным взглядом, но что с того? Ей тридцать, и она — как и этот снег — растает с первым солнцем. — Молчи, не смотри на меня. Я попыталась подарить тебе небо, но ты не принял этот дар. Я готова была достать для тебя звёзды — но ни одна не упала в твою протянутую другим руку. Другим, но не мне. Прости меня, мальчик… — и Джувия рассыпалась. Миллиарды снежинок вскружил ветер, унося вверх и роняя вниз, рассыпая то, что стало с Джувией, по улицам Магнолии. Грэй так и остался стоять с протянутой в её сторону рукой и с удивлением в глазах.

Ей было тридцать. Ей не было...

_Молчи, не смотри на меня,  
Вот тебе небо,  
В нем много звезд,  
Но ни одна не упадет тебе в руку._

* * *

А потом… Потом, увы, лёд не стал спасением. Заковать себя в броню изо льда, заморозить сердце, избавиться от эмоций не получилось. Они возвращались каждый раз, когда... Когда он видел Джувию. И это было страшно и так больно, что он готов был взвыть — но не мог себе этого позволить. Он видел её везде, маленький рой снежинок или полноценная вьюга; она снилась ему, она виделась ему, она была... его персональным _адом_. И он ничего не мог с этим сделать… И, наверное, не хотел.

Она смотрела на него с улыбкой. Таяла, готовя ему горячий какао с горьким шоколадом — такой же на вкус, как и её визиты. Ей не было ни больно, ни страшно, она только улыбалась, смотря на него.

— Я лишь плод твоего воображения, — качала она головой и улыбалась. Точно так же, как улыбалась тогда, в последний раз.

_Если бы не было нас, всего этого бы не было…_

Он действительно хотел, пытался забыть, пытался не думать, но… Она в своём этом дурацком синем плаще, с зонтиком и растрепавшимися волосами, с красными от слёз глазами и обкусанными губами — искусанными в порыве сдержать рыдания. Он тогда отказал ей, так грубо и жестоко, что у самого болело сердце. Но ничего уже было не исправить, и его лёд кололся, крошился и дробился от её каждого прихода, от воспоминаний о её глупых выходках, о том, как она рассыпалась — превратилась в метель… Тогда ещё неделю шёл снег, и он сверкал и не таял ещё долго после. Тогда его лёд дал первую трещину.

_Перемолчи этот лёд, перекричи эту вьюгу…_

Он действительно хотел бы справиться. Вернуть или никогда не знать, подать ей руку или отговорить в последний момент… Но влюблённой дурой она его раздражала, а такой вот — серьёзной, грустной и ироничной — она его привлекала, только было поздно.

_Мальчик, ты — снег, которого не будет…_

А он был. Был — без неё, и с каждым её приходом хотелось застрелиться всё больше. Она молчала и улыбалась. Обнимала его, прижимала к себе, гладила по голове, путаясь снежинками в его волосах. Из брюнета он становился похож на снежного блондина, так много её оставалось на нём. Она говорила с ним, и он понимал, что безнадёжно, уныло и абсолютно бесперспективно... влюблён. В собственный глюк. В выверт магии и разума.

_Ты увидишь, что город  
Момента не вечность.  
Его огни не согреют  
И не спрячут от стужи.  
Нет, нет..._

Ты так отчаянно желаешь, чтобы меня не было — но продолжаешь раз за разом создавать меня, питать меня. Ты мучаешь и себя и меня, зачем? Что такого я сделала тебе, что ты не можешь отпустить меня — и мучаешь нас обоих? Перестань, Грэй. Хватит. Я понимаю, тебя не было тут целых семь лет, ты устал и не понимаешь, что произошло, но прошу тебя, отпусти меня; я не стою того, чтобы ты умирал — не рассыпайся снегом, ты же снег, которого не будет…

А он продолжал. Каждый раз, с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием, он воскрешал её в своей памяти. Ветер трепал полы её пальто, её глаза всё так же были красны от слёз, а губы — искусаны в попытках сдержать рыдания. Она всё так же комкала дурацкий цветочек со своей дурацкой шляпки в руках, и тонкие пальцы были наощупь как самый холодный лёд. Он знал, что не вечен, он понимал, что рано или поздно уйдёт — но то, что творилось с ним, с его чувствами и душой, казалось хуже любой пытки, и приходилось либо терпеть… Либо — на что не хватало духу — взять и прекратить это всё. Умереть. И больше не… Не появляться тут.

Игры, миссии, задания… Нацу, опаляющий своим огнём. Люси, со своими закидонами и духами, которые бесили больше всего, особенно идиот-Локи. И в какой момент он стал искать утешения у неё?..

Она всё так же готовила ему этот идиотский горько-сладкий какао, тая в процессе, и капли её тела превращались в лёд под его взглядом. Теперь не грели его ни тепло дружбы, ни забота, ни… Даже родная уже Магнолия не грела — в душе было так холодно, а сердце как будто выморозило. И только в её объятиях, в порождении больного разума и фантазии, он находил утешение. Он побледнел ещё больше, осунулся, стал немного дёрганным и всё чаще и чаще вызывал её, сопровождая это искристыми снежинками — потому, что в какой-то момент только она стала дарить его душе покой.

_Я докажу, что ты — слеп, как и другие люди… Скоро придет весна…_

Он создавал для неё птиц изо льда, фигурки фей, и даже как-то раз в пьяном угаре, в бесполезной попытке забыться и забыть, изваял её статую в полный рост, такую, как он запомнил её. Статуя оказалась почему-то неуничтожимой и теперь стояла на заднем дворе гильдии, и как-то так получилось, что он буквально прописался у неё, просто не мог оторваться, отойти. Он действительно сходил с ума, и ни неодобрительное покачивание головы Мастера Макарова, ни пинки и тычки от Эльзы, ни проигрыш Нацу — ничто так и не смогло вывести его из депрессии. Он почти перестал есть, осунулся ещё больше и в какой-то момент осознал, что просто сидит в её объятиях. Слабый, истощённый, ни на что не способный, а она говорит ему…

_Прилетят другие птицы, будет ночь нежна…  
…Меня ждут другие…_

Последняя фраза была будто бредом. Он встал с её колен, — но тут же упал, как будто в нём не осталось сил. Статуя Джувии, которую он изваял в полный рост, сидела. И свалился он именно с её колен. Она встала — это его глюк или статуя?.. Он уже ничего не понимал. Ничего не видел. Чувство вины, жалость, боль, гнев… И пустота — вот, что поглотило его.

Она провела холодными пальцами по его щеке, и усмехнулась. Точно так, как и раньше — с иронией и какой-то садистской ноткой, так порой ухмылялась Эльза. Её голос звенел, как ветер, пляшущий в сосульках. Она как будто заполнила весь его мир, и он — о, он так ждал прощения... Но услышал совсем не его.

_Прости меня, мой мальчик, за эту бесчеловечность...  
А я прощу, что ты слеп… Но ты мне больше не нужен._

Она растаяла... Или это он превратился в лёд?...

Только через месяц Макаров нашёл на заднем дворе гильдии, в сугробе, наметенном на месте статуи, покрывшегося чёрными узорами, едва живого Грэя — и лишь краем глаза отметил, что Джувии, этой ледышки, сваянной Грэем по пьяни, больше тут нет.

_…Меня ждут другие принцы…_

_Прости меня, мой мальчик  
За эту бесчеловечность.  
А я прощу, что ты слеп.  
Но ты мне больше не нужен.  
Мальчик, ты — снег,  
Которого не будет.  
Я докажу, что ты — слеп,  
Как и другие люди.  
Скоро придет весна,  
Прилетят другие птицы,  
Будет ночь нежна,  
Меня ждут другие  
Принцы..._


End file.
